familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Help:Properties for persons (showfacts)
Introduction Familypedia's standard way of setting and viewing person properties uses the showfacts suite of templates, the main ones being and . While it is possible to set other Semantic Mediawiki properties directly or via other templates, this page only describes those created by the showfacts suite of templates. Repetition For brevity, repeating data for events was omitted. See properties beginning at "birth_street". All these properties also exist for other events: baptism, death, remains, wedding1, wedding2…., journey1, journey2…, residence1, residence2 and so on. Simply substitute the event name in place of "birth". For example, the death property corresponding to Property:birth_locality would be Property:death_locality. Some unique properties Some events have unique properties and follow this standard list. Timespan events Some events have beginning and end dates and times. These so called timespan events have properties for ending time and ending place. An example is listed for Residence. (Note that a number of event types have not been fully developed by early 2018.) General guidelines * A fast way to ignore this page and learn by example is to create an article with a form, and then mimic what it does. * Unless noted otherwise, parameters do not use wikitext. This means that names of people (father, siblings, spouse and so on) or image files do not use square brackets. Wikitext is, however, encouraged in notation (mainly Notes and Sources) parameters. * Parameter names: strictly observe capitalization and underscores. For example:, the template will recognize both "Death_year" and "death year" as equivalent to "death_year". However, at the time of this writing, the forms appear to have problems recognizing them as identical and so the value will be dropped if a subsequent contributor uses a form. * All names - person, events, and places - should conform to guidelines for Familypedia:Page names. ** Wikipedia standardized naming. All place and event names Must use name of article used by the English Wikipedia if one exists. (Non-English articles- refer to the correct wp for the page language) * All fields that allow multiple values (see column with m's in it) are delimited by plus signs since commas are common in page names and semicolons have other specialized uses. (This means that semicolons and plus signs are on the list of characters banned from page names.) **Exception: Properties of type "Notation" (see column below): These Sources and Notations fields allow use of semicolons in free text, so all of these fields are delimited by * Full Date properties (birth_date, death_date and so on) do not have a direct parameter equivalent. Instead, these are composed by their components. If the date is unknown, it is given the value 9999, which is masked from display in showfacts templates. If a query is made returning a set of results, when "sort by date" is used, then all hits that do not have a date value will be excluded. This is not acceptable, and so the standard technique of introducing high_values was employed. This means that these results will all sort to the end of the result set. Infoboxes and any other template relying on for the date fields will display a null in place of the 9999. Templates employing will return the 9999 value. * Parameters generally do not include namespace prefixes when referring to pages. (Examples::Contributors, or Image). Note that the property will have the namespace automatically included, but the parameter has it stripped. Rationale for namespaces being stripped from parameters: Both autocompletion and upload file features return a name stripped of namespace. However, if the namespace is not included, the file will not display in search results. For this reason, the template re-inserts the namespace from the parameter. Table of examples Note that a few of the above have been varied since User:Phlox wrote the bulk of this page. Rationale and technical elaboration Category:Facts pages documentation category:forms help category:SMW help